


On Our Way

by cbljlh



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Doctor/Patient, Miscarriage, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbljlh/pseuds/cbljlh
Summary: Maddie and Chimney are getting ready to go out, when she is struck down with a horrible pain in her stomach. It turns out to be something more than her and Chimney could have ever anticipated...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	On Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to MaddieandChimney for proofing and giving me the confidence to get back into writing!
> 
> So, I wanted to explore something a little different for Madney. It ended up pretty angsty, and, I hope you all like it!
> 
> This is a little AU, as Hen is now a qualified doctor. Loosely based off canon as well, but without the pregnancy reveal at the end of 3 x 18.
> 
> Also, I am loving the Maddie/Hen friendship and I hope it is explored in season 4.

Maddie smiled lightly to herself as she strolled into their bedroom to start getting ready for dinner at Bobby and Athena’s that night. She was making the bed after her and Chimney had ‘accidentally’ messed it up earlier that afternoon. They had both had the day off work and managed to spend some time together. 

Lifting the sheets and smoothing them out gently, she had almost finished when she was gripped by a sudden pain in her stomach. Clutching it, she fell onto the bed, crying out in pain, although she knew Chimney probably wouldn’t hear over the running water of the shower. To her surprise, within seconds, the water stopped and Chimney had run out into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Maddie! Maddie!” He called out in shock when he saw her across the bed in tears grasping her stomach.

“What’s wrong?” He questioned, terrified, racing over to her and taking her into his protective arms.

“I- I –it hurts” she managed to say in between her hysterical tears, she looked up to Chimney innocently for a split second, before her eyes filled with tears again whilst he comforted her and somehow managed to settle her down a little bit.

“What- what happened, Maddie?” Chimney questioned her perplexed, trying to observe her, counting her pulse while he soothed his other hand over her long, brown hair. Maddie was now resting on his lap, however she was still sobbing uncontrollably.

“I don’t know” she whispered painfully and confused about what had just happened to her.

“Can I look over you?” Chim said, almost desperate. “No, I’ll be ok, just let me rest here a minute” she responded, only making Chimney’s concerns grow as she settled into his lap. 

“I really think I should call 9-1-1, take you to the hospital or something” Chimney said tremulously as he watched on at Maddie who was obviously still in pain.

“No! I’m fine Chim. Do not, call, 9-1-1.” She said as she began to try to get up from her position, “we have to go to Athena and Bobby’s tonight” she stated in despair.

Chimney was unconvinced and knew that this was something much more serious than Maddie was willing to let out.

“I’ll ring Athena now, Maddie, she’ll understand.” He said, trying to convince her that going to the hospital was the right thing to do.

“Chim, honestly, it’s just, just, my usual cramps, they’re just worse than normal” she said, still somewhat struggling to speak as the pain ripped through her again, causing her to cry out in agony. 

“That’s it, I’m taking you right now Maddie! Something just isn’t right” Chimney said restlessly as he scooped her up in one swift motion, and carried her up off the bed lovingly. He held her close as he exited the room and carefully walked towards the front door, Maddie sobbed lightly onto his arm, leaving a patch of fresh tears along it.

_____

“Just stay here, I am going to get dressed and then call Athena” he said whilst carefully placing her on the couch and putting a blanket over her. He raced into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of chilled water for his aching girlfriend.

“Here” he said sweetly, kneeling down by her side and stroking her forehead affectionately. A small smile came to her broken face and she nodded emptily to Chimney who kissed her lightly on her temple. He got up quickly and raced back to their room, leaving Maddie lying down on the couch, nauseated and scared in their living room.

Maddie started to become anxious and scared.

What if something was seriously wrong with her?

She tried pushing all of the negative thoughts out of her mind and to focus on the fact that she was still breathing and alive, she was just in pain. But the nurse in her hadn’t experienced pain like this, which made the uncertainty hard to tolerate. How could she not know, with all those years on the job as a nurse, in ER, what was wrong with her?

Slowly, tears began falling again, from her tear drenched, red eyes. Placing her hand on her painful stomach, it suddenly occurred to her what the problem might have been. The pain that she was suffering.

There was only one possibility.

Was she pregnant? 

She sure as hell hoped that Hen was on duty tonight. 

_____

Minutes later, Chimney came rushing into the living room, fixing up his jeans whilst the phone was pressed up to his ear. Gazing over the couch intently, he watched Maddie who now had her hand resting gently upon her stomach, her eyes were closed and she had mascara smudged a little over her dull face.

“Buck, I promise, I’m taking her right now”.

“Yes, Buck, I know, I’ll let you know the minute we know what is going on”, he then hung up the phone and wandered over to Maddie, picking her up ever so gently, careful not to make her feel worse. However Chimney’s heart broke whenever he saw her upset or worse, in pain.

“You called Buck too?” she whispered, almost frustrated. “I had to, he would have freaked out when we didn’t show up to dinner and if we had only called Athena and Bobby and not him”. 

Maddie knew this was true and he was grateful Chimney had used his initiative to call her younger brother, because if he hadn’t, she knew there would be hell to pay, which meant that they would receive a thousand phone calls and texts asking where they were, or, worse, Chimney would cop an earful. 

He quickly checked that everything was locked up before they left; somehow, he had a feeling that they were going to be a while at the hospital.

He switched off the main light in the apartment and, as if he was carrying a porcelain doll, he gently carried her out the front door and locked it behind him, struggling as he did so, holding Maddie and supporting her with one arm.

As he approached the car, he pressed the button on the keys which unlocked it. Maddie opened her eyes again when she heard the beep of the car.

“Howie” she whispered, still somewhat half asleep.

“Maddie, it’s okay, we’re going now” he tried to support her, but she got down and stood unsteadily on her two feet, still clutching her stomach.

Maddie wandered over to the passenger side and opened the door, agonised as she hopped in, using Chimney as full support.

He raced around back to the driver’s side and got in, starting the car swiftly and reversing out of the driveway. 

The trip was dreadfully quiet and the only sounds that could be heard were the small sobs from Maddie who was leaning against the window, and the car which Chimney was driving at the fastest speed possible in the area.

“Maddie, you know, you scared me” Chimney said “and really, that’s not easy to do”, he continued trying to cheer her up lightly, however Maddie sat in silence, her sobs starting to become a little heavier.

“Are you in pain, Maddie?” he questioned her doubtfully, trying to split his attention between her and concentrating on the road ahead of him.

“No.” She whispered, turning her body to face him.

“Something’s wrong, I can tell. Maddie, talk to me” Chimney said, slightly frustrated as they pulled into the hospital car park. He stopped the car and got out, walking around to Maddie’s side he opened the door caringly for her and helped her get out and walk to the hospital doors.

He held her hand whilst his other one was wrapped around her waist where Maddie’s hand still held her stomach.

“Howie, I was thinking before” she choked in her breath, trying to deal with the pain.

“What is it?” he questioned, afraid that something was wrong, tightening his hold on her, as if not to lose her.

“I think I might be pregnant” she said, oppressed as more tears began to fall from her puffy red eyes.

“Maddie, no, look, we’ll find out what’s going on soon, please just be strong, for me” he convinced her, and picked her up gently, walking into the hospital room where he was immediately met by a nurse.

“Please, help” Chimney said, paralysed, to the nurse who instantly had a bed brought over for Maddie.

Chimney felt more comfortable when he saw Hen, who was now completing her residency at the hospital, come rushing over towards them.

“Chimney, what happened?” she questioned him softly as he placed Maddie on the bed as she clutched her stomach again, crying out in pain.

“I found her in our bedroom, in pain” Chimney said breathlessly as he watched the woman that he loved get wheeled away to a room by his best friend.

“We’re just going to do some tests Chim; we need you to wait here” Hen spoke calmly, but it all was a blur to him.

He sank into one of the chairs in the hospital’s waiting room, a million thoughts running through his mind.

What if what she thought was true, that she was pregnant?

_____

“Okay Maddie, you need to tell us exactly what is wrong” Hen said firmly as she held her hand. She could tell that Maddie was still in pain.

“I just thought it was cramps, but it hurts so much, Hen” Maddie struggled to say as she fought back her tears.

“Okay, we’re just going to run some tests, try not to panic Maddie” Hen said calmly as she began writing some notes down.

“Hen” Maddie whispered and gestured for her to come back over to where she lay helplessly. Hen wandered over and looked down to Maddie sympathetically, taking her hand.

“I think I’m pregnant” she said, dismayed, as a few more tears fell down her smooth and innocent face.

“Maddie, we need to run some tests first, so just stay calm for me, for Chimney” Hen eased her gently, and walked out of the room to catch one of the nurses.

_____

About two hours later, Hen walked out to the waiting room where Chimney had been lingering, anxiously awaiting any news on Maddie. With every minute that grew past he had become more worried and scared. Seeing Maddie in pain killed him more than anything.

He eagerly approached Hen as soon as she exited the room, her arms out ready to embrace her best friend.

“What’s going on?” he asked exasperated by the agonizing wait for news. He figured it wasn’t good news if she had come out to hug him. “Chimney,” Hen began speaking calmly to him.

He folded his arms over his chest restlessly and listened to the words Hen had to say, expecting the worst.

“Maddie is fine, the tests were okay, she’ll need to stay overnight just for observation, but we need to speak to you both, so, come with me” she led an impatient Chimney into the room where Maddie was now resting peacefully.

He raced over to her and sat by her side, taking her tiny hand and kissing it gratefully.

“Maddie” he whispered serenely as he watched he open her eyes slowly.

“I’m so sorry Chim” she said sincerely as he smoothed his hand over her face and kissed her forehead gently.

“Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for, you just scared me” he said, letting out a small chuckle, the first he had in hours.

A small smile came to Maddie’s face as she looked into Chimney’s bold eyes whilst he took her hand.

“Okay guys” Hen said as she wandered over absorbed by the love that the two had for each other.

Chimney looked at her and then to Maddie, who he could tell was extremely worried and apprehensive upon hearing what Hen had to say.

Before Hen had begun to explain the situation to the pair, she was questioned dubiously by Maddie who tightened her grasp with Chimney’s hand.

“Was I Hen? Was I pregnant?” she asked in a hollow tone, bracing herself for Hen’s response, Chimney could tell that she was being strong and brave, despite her worries.

“Maddie, I am so sorry, there were some complications and you did have a miscarriage” Hen stated calmly as Maddie broke down into loud sobs, nevertheless, Chimney was there and gave her his full support, pulling her into a loving embrace and soothing small circles over her back.

“I’ll give you guys a minute. I’m around if you need me” Hen said, feeling powerless as she closed the door to the room and exited.

“I’m so sorry Chimney” Maddie whimpered in between sobs as Chimney could feel her tears soak through his t-shirt.

“It’s okay Maddie, we’ll get through this together” Chimney said to her “you’re okay, we’re okay, we always are”. Grief- stricken, he pulled out of the embrace and looked Maddie in the eyes. Wiping away her ever falling tears, Maddie spoke suddenly.

“I feel like an idiot, a failure” she said shakily, looking down as if disgraced. “Maddie” Chimney said, worried for her welfare and state of mind at this point of time. “No, Chim, how could I not have known, it’s my body” she said, whilst Chimney held her hand, his grip tightening, trying to soothe her.

“It’s just one of those things, we weren’t to know and it certainly wasn’t planned” he whispered, trying not to make Maddie feel worse about the situation.

“Two medical professionals and we weren’t to know?” Maddie gawked, before she began to weep again as Chimney watched on hopelessly.

“Maddie, you, had a feeling when you started to feel unwell, that’s something, isn’t it? Please don’t be upset, it just wasn’t meant to be, just like it wasn’t planned” he said distantly.

“Howie, how can you say that? It wasn’t planned? It’s like you don’t even care!” she bawled furiously at him as he got up out of his seat and wandered around the dreary hospital room.

Maddie wiped her tears along her arm as she watched Chimney pace up and down the room. She was ashamed of the way she had spoken to him, but although she didn’t know this child, it didn’t mean that she did not want it, or love it.

“I’m just going to go and get Hen for you, she knows how to deal with this more than us, and you need to talk to her” Chimney looked over to Maddie miserably and wandered over to the door, leaving Maddie lost in her thoughts. 

“Chim, are you okay?” Hen asked when she met with him outside the room.

“I don’t know, but I need you to speak to Maddie, she is convinced that it is all her fault and that I don’t care, please Hen, I tried but she isn’t listening to me” He said desperately as some small tears began to fall from his own eyes.

“Okay Chimney, but I can’t promise anything. You know what the Buckley’s are like” Hen said truthfully as Chimney nodded in response.

“Excuse me” he said, as he wandered down the hall with his hands in his pockets.

_____

Chimney walked outside the hospital and breathed in the cool air, feeling it on his skin, through his hair. He himself was still coming to terms with the news. He had lost his child too.

Chimney reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile phone, remembering his promise to let Buck know the minute they had some news on Maddie’s condition. He figured Maddie would want to tell her brother the full story herself, when the timing was right, so he decided not to tell Buck about the baby at all. 

He scrolled through his contact list and found Buck’s number. Hitting the green button, he waited in anticipation for him to pick up, and thought of how to explain the situation to Maddie’s younger, firey brother.

“Hey, Buck”, Chimney said apathetically when he finally picked up.

“Chim, is everything alright, Maddie, is she okay?” Buck rushed his words. 

“Yeah, Buck, Maddie, Maddie is fine, it was a nasty stomach bug, I think they’re just going to keep her in overnight for observations, I’m going to stay with her, she’s fine though.” He responded distantly as his mind wandered with many thoughts about the ordeal.

“OK, well, can I speak to her?” Buck asked, with urgency. “I’ve just ducked outside for a bit of fresh air, Hen is with her now, maybe I’ll get her to call you later?” Chim responded, trying to wrap up the call so that his pain didn’t show. 

“Okay Chim, just, look after her. I know you will, but, please do” Buck asked. 

“I always do, Buck. Talk to you later. Bye” and Chimney hung up the phone. 

He wandered around the hospital entrance and found a bench to sit on, located just to the side of the building. He sat down, letting a breath of air out as he did so. It had been a long day for him and Maddie, and now he sat feeling empty and confused. He didn’t want Maddie to feel as if it was her fault, it had killed him to see her go through that pain and loss, but it was life. These things were bound to happen. He saw that on the job every day. The idea of him and Maddie making and having a child together was one that never failed to cross his mind, they had discussed it once before, but it had been on his mind even more lately. He knew it was on her mind too because she had started making subtle ‘baby’ hints here and there. He wanted it to happen one day, they both did, ‘someday’, they had agreed. He just didn’t expect it to be this soon.

He sank his head into his hands, trying to control any tears that were fighting to fall from his eyes. He had to be strong now, for Maddie.

_____

In the hospital room, Maddie was curled up in bed and had the blanket wrapped around her. Her face was still red from crying and she was zoned out with her mind thinking elsewhere.

There was a light knock at the door and she pulled the blanket up closer to her chest.

“Maddie, it’s Hen, can I come in?” she asked and opened the door, allowing herself to enter the dull room, then closing it gently behind her. Hen’s heart broke when she saw Maddie, broken before her.

“Are you okay?” Hen questioned, concerned about her frame of mind as walked over to her bedside.

Maddie did not respond, it was as if she was frozen, trying to hide away from the rest of the world. Hen sighed and took Maddie’s hand, looking her into her sombre brown eyes and sat down in the chair beside her. 

“Maddie, you need to talk to me, tell me what you are feeling” Hen said simply. She was trying to make it as easy and comfortable for her as possible at a time like this. They had a relationship beyond that of a doctor and patient. Right now, Maddie needed a friend. 

After a few minutes, Maddie finally spoke out in a husky, worn- out tone.

“I feel stupid, a former nurse, and no idea” she scoffed, looking down in shame.

“Don’t feel stupid Maddie, this is not your fault, it is just one of those things that happens in life” Hen said, reassuringly as Maddie looked up to her.

“Just like it wasn’t planned, that’s what Chimney said, this wasn’t planned” she repeated belligerently and tears began to fall from her tortured eyes.

“Okay, Maddie, this wasn’t planned, but that does not mean that you and Chimney would not have loved this baby, you would have been incredible parents” Hen said honestly, and a small, sarcastic smile came to Maddie’s face.

“Yeah, great parents, I didn’t even know I was pregnant!” Maddie replied bitterly to Hen, and stared ahead of her.

“You need to stop being so hard on yourself, because if you don’t, you will be miserable for a really long time. After all you and Chim have been through, you don’t need to be miserable. This was out of your hands, Maddie, and out of Chimney’s. You know, he is probably hurt and confused just like you right now and this is why you need to speak to him too” Hen said to Maddie who looked back at her timidly.

“Just because I didn’t, know, this baby, and it wasn’t planned, it doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have loved it. I mean, we had discussed, it, having a baby, someday, we just didn’t plan it this soon, I guess” Maddie replied and a few more tears fell down her cheeks as Hen looked on sympathetically, she couldn’t help but feel sorry for her best friend’s girlfriend as she lay before her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Maddie finally calmed down and accepted that this was not her fault. She looked over to Hen helplessly and asked her a question which had been playing on her mind ever since she found out about the miscarriage.

“Hen, when can we try again?” She asked, Hen looking back at her, perplexed. “I mean, for another baby” she continued.

“Maddie, do you really think you should be thinking of that right now? I think that you need to concentrate on recovering and you really need to talk to Chimney” She said, a little curtly to the broken woman before her. 

Maddie looked on gloomily and nodded lightly to herself, awaiting another response from Hen and turning to her innocently, she received one.

“I think that in a couple of weeks, once your body recovers, I don’t see a problem with you trying if you feel it’s what you want to do” she continued to an anxious Maddie. “But, seriously, please, just talk to Chimney”, she pleaded. 

“Thank you for everything Hen” Maddie said gratefully as Hen got up from the seat.

“This just stays, between us, for now. I can’t have Buck or any of the 118 finding out, just yet” Maddie continued. 

“Of course Maddie, doctor’s silence. Just take good care of yourself, and my best friend, and if you ever need to talk” She replied, brushing her hand against Maddie’s as she headed for the door.

“I will, I promise” she said as she watched as Hen went out of the room. As Hen opened the door, she bumped into Chimney who was walking in with a cup of coffee and a juice. She smiled lightly at him, who she could tell was still in shock over the incident.

“Is she okay?” he asked, concerned again for Maddie’s welfare.

“She’s much better, but I think you two need to talk” Hen replied to her best friend, with a reassuring smile. “Yeah, I know” Chimney replied, it was exactly what he had been thinking when he was outside. Hen left him to enter the room, but not before placing her hand on his shoulder. It was all the encouragement he needed to momentarily cheer him up. 

Closing the door to the room behind him, he wandered discreetly over to Maddie who has her eyes closed peacefully. 

“Hey” she whispered when she saw Chimney coming towards her with a bottle of juice.

“I thought you could do with this” he said, handing her the cool bottle.

“Thanks” she answered as she took the bottle and opened it, taking a sip as a small smile came to her face.

“You seem better” he shrugged at her, convincingly. She nodded, agreeing at his remark.

“Howie, we really need to talk, please” she said hesitantly as he took hold of her hand and smiled knowingly.

“I know we do, Maddie, and I’m sorry for what I said before, I just didn’t know that you were thinking along- I mean, I know we discussed, it, someday, just, I thought, we’d wait a bit longer” Chimney said before he was interrupted by a guilty Maddie.

“No, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have lashed out at you, it’s just been a tiring day for both of us” she continued softly.

“I know, you can say that again!” he chuckled quietly to himself. He smiled when he could see that Maddie was beginning to lighten up to what was almost her old, usual self.

Playing with Chimney’s fingers which were intertwined with hers, she decided to ask him something that she had been thinking for a while.

“Chim” she said audaciously looking up to his serious and loving expression. “Yeah?” he replied avidly, moving in closer to her and taking in her beauty.

“Were you ready? I mean, for a baby?” she questioned cautiously, preparing herself if the answer was no.

“Maddie, we’ve discussed it, you know I would have jumped at the opportunity to have a baby with you. I mean if you had found out, I would have been okay, we made a child together, unfortunately it just didn’t work out” he replied hazily looking down and stroking the side of her sad face.

“I love you” she said, as Chimney leant in closer, giving her a small, yet loving kiss on her soft lips. “I love you too. Always” he responded when he pulled out of the embrace, stroking her messed up hair softly.

“Chimney, did you call Buck?” she swiftly questioned him panicking. “I did, he’s fine, he knows I am with you and you’ll be here over night” he replied and Maddie calmed down.

“Did you tell him?” she asked sadly, looking into Chimney’s eyes. “No, I thought you might have wanted to, when you’re ready. He just thinks it’s a stomach bug” he replied truthfully as Maddie looked into him gratefully whilst she nodded.

“Well, Maddie, you better get some sleep, it has been a long night, and you need to rest.” He looked on lovingly and wrapped his protective arms around her fragile body.

“Yeah, are you staying?” she questioned him hopefully. “Wouldn’t be anywhere else Maddie”.


End file.
